


Hey, tú

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Cedric jadea, reduciendo el ritmo de su carrera cuesta arriba por el césped húmedo, y se detiene por completo cuando Viktor se acerca a él.





	Hey, tú

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un tiempecito escribí esto, es como que tengo un cariño especial por estos dos chicos, no tengo mucho que decir. Disfruten la lectura.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

Cedric sonríe nerviosamente en un rincón de la habitación; ha sido elegido como participante del torneo de los Tres Magos. Haber sido elegido prefecto no logró nunca, ni de cerca, hacer que su corazón latiera de esa manera, pero sabe que lo que más lo emociona en esos momentos es que está en la misma habitación que Viktor Krum.

Siente sus mejillas colorearse cuando el buscador búlgaro lo atrapa observándolo, pero sabe que es grosero solo apartar la mirada, su madre lo golpearía con un hechizo si pudiera verlo, así que simplemente se acerca a él. Su cuerpo tiembla de nervios y emoción, va a hablar con el mejor buscador del mundo, con un mago muy poderoso y el chico del poster en la pared de su dormitorio.

Abre la boca, pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Se sonroja y frunce el ceño, pero las cejas del Viktor se alzan, una pequeña sonrisa colándose en la comisura de sus labios.

—Hey —saluda el búlgaro y Cedric traga nervioso, pero termina de acercarse y se recarga en la pared junto a Viktor.

—Hey, tú —su voz es temblorosa y Viktor se cubre la boca con el dorso de su mano, ocultando su obvia diversión. El rostro, el cuello y las orejas de Cedric están rojas y calientes, pero una sonrisa tímida aparece en sus labios cuando los ojos de Viktor se fijan en los suyos con curiosidad.

**_(…)_ **

Va a llegar tarde a clases, pero había tenido que hablar con la profesora Sproud sobre la última redacción que había mandado. Sabe que Snape le va a arrancar puntos sin piedad y probablemente lo arroje a una detención, olvidándose por completo de que además de sus deberes como prefecto y premio anual, tenía sus estudios para los EXTASIS y era un campeón preparándose para enfrentar dragones.

Cedric jadea, reduciendo el ritmo de su carrera cuesta arriba por el césped húmedo, y se detiene por completo cuando Viktor se acerca a él.

—Hey, ¿vas a clases? —pregunta Viktor, deteniéndose frente a él.

—Voy, iba… ¿creo? —Cedric sabe que se está portando como un estúpido.

Puede hablar con cualquier chica o chico del colegio, con los profesores y hasta con funcionarios del ministerio y nunca ha representado un reto para él, pero Viktor es único, y el efecto que tiene en él es abrumador. La risa franca del búlgaro le llena el pecho de una calidez impresionante y sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa que imita la de Viktor.

—La campana sonó hace un rato —Viktor señala con su pulgar a su espalda y Cedric casi puede verse a sí mismo babear, pero cualquier castigo que el profesor Snape le opusiera ya antes sería lo suficientemente malo.

—Debo correr a clases —suspira. Se despide e Viktor con un gesto y corre de nuevo hacia el castillo.

_**(…)** _

Todos están nerviosos y Cedric se siente peor de lo que nunca se ha sentido en un partido de Quidditch. No sabe cómo es que ha terminado ahí. ¿Acaso el Cáliz lo creyó capaz de enfrentarse a eso? Ha practicado sus hechizos una y otra vez, y sabe que puede hacerlo, pero no puede evitar pensar que está a punto de enfrentarse a la muerte.

Está a punto de salir de la tienda y pedir que se le retire de la competencia, pero entonces el hombro de Viktor está contra el suyo y Cedric suelta todo el aire que no se sabía estaba conteniendo. Baja la cabeza avergonzado, ambos están en eso juntos ahora, tal vez no al principio, pero en esos momentos necesita demostrar que todo está bien, porque sabe que él no es el único que se va a enfrentar a un puto dragón.

Suspira, tratando de calmarse.  
  
Estira su mano y, teniendo mucho cuidado y sin moverse de su posición, sus dedos tocan los de Viktor. Siente sus mejillas sonrojar un poco, y sonríe hacia la carpa, entonces un flash ilumina el lugar y ambos se sueltan de golpe, pero la cámara no los enfoca a ellos.

El flash está cegando a Potter y a su mejor amiga.

Viktor hace un ruido con la garganta y Cedric lo mira, ambos se observan un momento y luego se sonríen. Las mejillas de ambos están ligeramente sonrojadas, y sólo por un momento, se olvidan de que un dragón los espera fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> Mis bebés.   
> ¿Les ha gustado? Tengo la pequeña continuación de esto por ahí, si gusta lo suficiente podría subir una serie de Drabbles sobre ellos en algún momento.   
> Dejen un comentario aquí si han actuado como bobos frente a quien les gusta. Dejen uno si su crush se ha dado cuenta y díganme cómo fue, y déjenme un comentario si han tenido una relación a escondidas, no importa de quien -?-  
> Gracias por leer.   
> Baibai~


End file.
